Naruto Uzumaki/Gallery
Gallery Tailed Beast Gallery 1000px-Vermillion_Rasengan.png|Naruto's One-Tailed Form Naruto's_Two-Tailed_Form.jpg|Naruto's Two-Tailed Form Naruto's_Three-Tailed_Form.jpg|Naruto's Three-Tailed Form Four_tailed_transformation.jpeg|Naruto's Four-Tailed Form Naruto's_Six-Tailed_Form.jpg|Naruto's Six-Tailed Form Seven_tailed_form.png|Naruto's Seven-Tailed Form naruto_shippuden_unsg_naruto_kcm_render_by_theavengerx-d4q5nlm.png|Nine-Tails Chakra Mode 1 naruto_storm_revolution___naruto_rikudou_render_by_theavengerx-d6wy51d.png|Nine-Tails Chakra Mode 2 xbeast 768titled.jpg|Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode. Naruto_with_Rikudō_Sennin_Mōdo.png|Six Paths Senjutsu zsix Naruto's_Battle_Avatar.jpg|Naruto's conjoint Tailed Beast Mode. Naruto Nine tails power-animeipics.PNG|Naruto's incomplete Tailed Beast Mode Naruto's first attempt transformation to become the Nine-Tails fox.png|Naruto attempting to attain the Tailed Beast Mode 8_tails.png|Naruto's partial transformation zSusanoo_K11.jpg|Kurama Fused with Susanoo Naruto's TBM.png 18167-nine_tails_fox_wallpaper1_1024x768__super.jpg Kurama Nine Tails Bijju-animeipics.PNG narutos-kurama-mode.jpg Power_-_Final_Episode.png y76titled.jpg Naruto (31).jpg|Naruto 4 Tails vs The Zero Tails Naruto-Storm-4-049.jpg yg004-005.jpg a (1ytu).jpg game (2).jpg Naruto-Storm-4-211.jpg Naruto (45).JPG Naruto (73).jpg Naruto (82).jpg x naruto_kurama_07_by_muriel321.jpg zz Modo_Kurama_(Gaiden).jpg zzzzz kurama__mode__by_esteban_93-d8dhbfn.jpg For Naruto, the shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length cloak (haori), revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. His seal's numerous swirl-patterns, which were located all over his body, open out into complete, dark circles. His eyes become red and slitted and his whisker-markings become much thicker, as they do in his early transformations. Naruto Naruto Grin.jpg|Naruto's Endearing Grin Naruto and jiraiya leaving.png|Naruto and Jiriya Rookie9.png naruto_naruto0286.jpg|naruto shirtless naruto_naruto0078.jpg naruto_naruto0168.jpg Naruto Shippuden Naruto_Nakama_Anime.png|Naruto's many friends, allies, and mentors. Two_Suns.png|Naruto's parents and their faith in him are the source of his strength. 4308576-2798100318-tumbl.gif Hyuga shield.png Sage Naruto.jpg|Naruto in Sage Mode for the first time Naruto-embraces-dark-naruto.jpg|Naruto embraces Dark Naruto toàn bộ cơ thể săn chắc sáu múi của naruto.png|Naruto's body Tumblr on9swdpdEb1tr6wqbo5 1280.png|Naruto and Hinata marries Tumblr ovekhkbMry1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Neji dies.png Neji dead.png Hinata e Naruto ouvem as últimas palavras de Neji.png Neji's_Legacy.png 4734f2b510e9a6020281b890670fd5b4.png naruto-and-hinata-hold-hands1-1024x576.jpg Hinata and Naruto.png Minato_leaving_Naruto.png Minato-naruto-and-kushina-uzumaki-family.jpg Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower 2018-09-10 (3).png 2018-09-10 (4).png 2018-09-10 (6).png 2018-09-10 (7).png 2018-09-10 (8).png 2018-09-10 (9).png 2018-09-10 (10).png 2018-09-10 (12).png 2018-09-10 (13).png 2018-09-10 (14).png 2018-09-10 (15).png 2018-09-10 (16).png 2018-09-10 (17).png Naruto: The Last Movie Mz377.jpg Naruto_and_Hinata_kiss.png|Naruto and Hinata's first kiss b25d29fynqjgxafxyion.jpg The Last Naruto The Movie (wljack.com)-5.jpg Naruto_confesses_to_Hinata.png Naruto_and_Hinata_grow_closer.png Gentle_Step_Spiralling_Twin_Lion_Fists.png Boruto: Naruto Next Generations tumblr_oqj2w6G9no1tr6wqbo4_1280.png tumblr_oqj2w6G9no1tr6wqbo6_1280.png tumblr_oqj2w6G9no1tr6wqbo7_1280.png tumblr_oqj2w6G9no1tr6wqbo9_1280.png tumblr_oqj2z09xRQ1tr6wqbo1_1280.png tumblr_oqj2z09xRQ1tr6wqbo2_1280.png tumblr_oqj2z09xRQ1tr6wqbo5_1280.png Tumblr or6lfqwsKE1tr6wqbo4 1280.png Tumblr or6lfqwsKE1tr6wqbo3 1280.png tumblr_pmq1tlqakD1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_pmq1tg30Ds1syr7zp_1280.jpg DGPHdpfVoAE37Oa.jpg Naruto & Hinata eating Raman.jpg Sakura, Hinata & Naruto in picture.jpg Young Naruto & Boruto said at same times.jpg Naruto ask Boruto about his dad.jpg Young Naruto tell Boruto that he love talking about his family.jpg Boruto: Naruto the Movie Naruto and Boruto fist bump.png|Naruto and Boruto Naruto Spin off: Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals Naruto_Uzumaki.png 27bdc08c65f852b9de9ef421626d8f26.jpg Others Naruto_both_parts.png|Naruto Uzumaki in both parts Naruto sage mode render by xuzumaki-d498uus.png LoL.jpg|wife and children Naruto-Pretimeskip.jpg|Naruto (Part I) in Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. Naruto-Timeskip.jpg|Naruto (Part II) in Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. zzzzNARUTO.full.1834765.jpg Naruto_epilogue.jpg Naruto-Storm-4-73.jpg !2500_render_render_naruto.png !naruto_361192067305992_783378443_n.jpg Naruto Uzumaki Card 1.png Naruto Uzumaki Card 2.png Naruto Uzumaki Card 3.png Naruto Uzumaki Card 4.png Naruto Uzumaki Samurai Card 1.png Naruto Uzumaki School Card 1.png Naruto Uzumaki Tanabata Card 1.png Naruto Uzumaki Tanabata Card 2.png Naruto Uzumaki Winter Card 1.png Naruto Uzumaki Winter Card 2.png Naruto and Hinata Card 1.png Naruto Uzumaki New Year Card 1.png Naruto and Hinata Tanabata Card 1.png Naruto and Hinata Tanabata Card 2.png Naruto Minato Kushina Card 1.png Naruto Uzumaki Hot Spring Card 1.png Naruto and Kushina Card 1.png Naruto and Sakura Card 1.png Naruto and Sakura Card 2.png Naruto and Sasuke Card 1.png Naruto and Sasuke Card 2.png Naruto Sakura Sasuke Itachi Kakashi Card 1.png Naruto Sasuke Sakura Card 1.png Naruto Sasuke Sakura Card 2.png Naruto Sasuke Sakura Hinata Hot Spring Card 1.png tumblr_pdz9roviOe1syr7zp_1280.png tumblr_pdz9rqqUmw1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_pdz9rw4fW71syr7zp_500.jpg tumblr_pdz9rwmrka1syr7zp_500.jpg tumblr_pdz9rwbfDl1syr7zp_500.jpg tumblr_pdz9rw9QDm1syr7zp_640.jpg 8f39b2428f395ace315bfe3a72c10098.gif Teen Naruto.jpg Category:Galleries